1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable telephone apparatus, and more particularly to a portable telephone apparatus which protects stored contents of an internal memory when power supply from a cell is disconnected instantaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a significant factor for a portable telephone apparatus to keep a telephone directory, accounting information, data of duration of a call and so forth. Various portable telephone apparatus which protect stored contents of an internal memory when power supply is disconnected instantaneously are known and disclosed, for example, in the following documents.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 55979/1993: Prior Art 1
An interface for allowing information to be read in from an external storage apparatus prepared separately is provided on the body of a portable telephone set such that, even if stored contents of an internal memory are erased, information can be written into the internal memory newly from the external storage thereby to eliminate the necessity for a backup power supply for the internal memory.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 95324/1993: Prior Art 2
A memory is provided in a charger, and upon charging by the charger, information stored in the memory is transferred to an internal memory of a portable telephone apparatus thereby to eliminate the necessity for a backup power supply for the internal memory.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6283/1994: Prior Art 3
A portable telephone set includes a battery for emergency separate from a battery for use for ordinary call, and a telephone number for emergency call is registered in advance in an internal memory backed up by a backup battery. If the registered telephone number for emergency call is inputted, then the power supply is changed over from the battery for ordinary call to the battery for emergency call thereby to allow emergency call even if the battery for ordinary call is consumed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 55781/1997: Prior Art 4
A buffer memory, an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory), a voltage holding capacitor and a voltage detection circuit for detecting the voltage of a power supply cell are provided in the body of a portable telephone set. During a call, data to be stored are written into the buffer memory, and when the call comes to an end, the data written in the buffer memory are transferred to the EEPROM. If the voltage detection circuit detects that a necessary voltage is not obtained from the cell because the cell is removed or consumed, the buffer memory and the EEPROM are operated with the voltage held by the capacitor to transfer the data written in the buffer memory to the EEPROM.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 139981/1997: Prior Art 5
A telephone number of the call origination side is stored, during a call, into an EEPROM so that it may be maintained even if the call is interrupted because of exhaustion of a cell. Then, when the power supply becomes available as a result of replacement of the cell with a new cell, the telephone number is read out from the EEPROM and displayed on a display section.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 294330/1997: Prior Art 6
The number of voltage variations of a backup cell is counted, and the life of the backup cell is estimated from the count value and conveyed to the user.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 177481/1999: Prior Art 7
A portable telephone set includes a main battery, a backup battery for backing up an SRAM (static random access memory) which stores a telephone number, a voltage detector for detecting the voltage of the main battery and causing a CPU to perform system resetting when it detects the lowest operating voltage, and a switch element. Upon system resetting, the switch element is switched off thereby to prevent a voltage drop by reverse current to assure the backup for the SRAM and so forth.
Most portable telephone apparatus include a cell and a cell cover formed as a unit. In a portable telephone apparatus of the type just mentioned, the cell is removed inadvertently by a shock upon replacement or when the cell cover is dropped. Therefore, an SRAM (static random access memory) which maintains its stored data as long as power is supplied thereto is used and backed up by a primary or secondary cell to protect the stored data so that they may not be lost inadvertently.
The backup current for an SRAM is approximately 1 μA and very low. In contrast, the backup current for a DRAM (dynamic random access memory) which is less expensive is approximately 100 μA and comparatively high. Consumption of high current decreases the life of a cell of a telephone apparatus. Therefore, it is obliged to avoid replacement of an SRAM with a DRAM.
Meanwhile, where a cell and a cell cover are formed as a unit, cell covers of different colors must be prepared for different colors for the body of a portable telephone apparatus, and the number of parts to be managed becomes great as much. If the cell and the cell cover are formed so as to be separable from each other or formed as separate parts, then the number of parts to be managed depending upon the different colors can be reduced. Further, in recent years, as a result of popularization of the Internet, a portable telephone apparatus has become popularized which has a higher performance as a result of incorporation of a browser function (software for accessing the Internet) or as a result of additional incorporation of a color display function and therefore requires an internal memory of a large capacity. However, since the price competition is very keen, it is demanded to use electronic parts of reduced costs.
In the portable telephone set of the Prior Art 4 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 55781/1995) from among the prior art documents given hereinabove, if a necessary voltage is not obtained from a cell because the cell is removed or consumed, then the buffer memory and the EEPROM are operated with the voltage held by the voltage holding capacitor to transfer the data written in the buffer memory to the EEPROM as described above. Therefore, a DRAM can be used for the buffer memory. However, since a capacitor of a high capacitance is required as the voltage holding capacitor, this makes miniaturization of the portable telephone set difficult. Besides, even if a capacitor of a high capacitance is used, since this allows backup of data only of several tens bytes, it cannot be used to back up information of a great amount of data such as a telephone directory which likely contains data of several tens kilobytes.